The Bitter Winter
by Monochromatic-Fox
Summary: "May they know the coldness in their hearts, may they know the coldness shown to me." Naruto said, as the snow began to fall. Warnings: OC involvment, Character Death, Violence, Gore, Angst, Language
1. A name

A series of coalesced short stories designed to help me vent.

0o0o

Naruto watched the silent town with closed eyes. Flakes filtered through the clouds from above, resting on his shoulder.

'Winter.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Is me.'

The boy is sitting on a building, one knee hanging limply over the edge, numb and nonexistent in the boys mind. The other leg is close to his chest; snow bits layer and sprinkle his kneecap. His arms are lying motionlessly in his lap.

He should move, else all the connection in his body be broken, and his overworked heart freeze altogether.

But he doesn't want to disturb the silence, if the snow continues to fall, he will be still.

Naruto doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes, he is stock still. He refused to breath, because he doesn't need to.

Not anymore.

It's like hibernation, a sleep of complete regeneration.  
Even if this is highly dangerous, it's still the most calming thing he's ever experienced. After days of moving around endlessly to keep the ice away, he's finally accepting the stillness and chill of winter.

His heart twitches slightly out of rhythm, Naruto stops the irritated shiver that tries to bounce through his core. He becomes seven times more aware, his hearing becomes sharp and narrow, as a small wind dances over his shoulders. The thick smell of ashes and cherry blossoms cover his nose.

'What is he doing here?' Naruto growls in his mind.

Naruto fights the urge to move and snap at the intruder. Another winter spirit has entered the vicinity. He shouldn't be here, this is Narutos claim.

The sound of feet crunching against the snow is enough to startle anyone out of a deep sleep. The footsteps crinkle and grow louder until they come to a complete halt behind Naruto.

"You should move." A voice says, open and calm. "You'll freeze yourself still."

For a moment, one would've sworn Naruto was dead. He didn't move or respond to the others existence.

Naruto slowly tried to open his eyes. The liquid that normally comes out of eyes has frosted and tiny droplets have turned his eyelashes a splintering white. The edges of his eyes have frosted together, making it hard for them to open without some form of force.

A sound of _scrr-click—rr-clickclick_ cut through the cottony silence. A tinkling sound pops in and a loud _crack_ lets the being know, his eyes are open.  
The sound of ice sliding and folding over itself is made known, threadlike strands of ice and skin tie themselves to the edges of Narutos eyelids and he blinks to rid himself of the nuisance and sight.

His eyeballs gradually loosen and rove inside their sockets, revealing deep, cornflower blue irises.  
It'd been a few moments of his eyes taking in the brilliant white town, before he decided to move again.

Slowly, he began to inhale. He doesn't really have lungs anymore, since death, anyway. His eyes twitch when several pops and cracks resound from his ribs, his stomach cricks and the ice splits over his skin before breaking into pieces.  
He exhales and the sensations gradually fade.

He grunts quietly, Naruto knows that if he stops moving, he'll freeze again.

Slowly, he begins twisting his neck.  
The bones pop and release, flesh cracks and snaps, tendons split and poke out against his semi-real skin.  
After experience, they will merge back.

Gradually, he moves his jaw downward, the muscles loosen and rip inside his cheeks, his tongue roves suavely until he is sure he can speak. His lips part and the ice over them diminishes and thaws.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto grumbles, voice low, for he hasn't used it in hours.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure dressed in formal white clothes. He can't see the face, but he knows who it is.

"Checking on you." He replies. The figure walks softly next to Naruto, he bends over and sits down, mimicking the frozen creature.

Naruto can see him much better now, his hair is white. His eyes are the color of snow, and the pupils are gradually deteriorating, much shoddier then when he last saw him.

"Pointless." Naruto grumbles and slowly rotates his head back to the town.

Minutes of silence go past. Naruto can safely say that this figure won't touch his territory. He just sits there with him, taking pleasure in the silence.  
Naruto knows the figures name, he just can't remember it. The white persons lips part and he speaks.

"Have you decided on a name?" He asks Naruto with a slight bob of his head, not bothering to look at him.

"This matters?" Naruto retorted a bit louder this time, voice coming back.

"If you don't have a name, I can't promise you safety when greeting the other Winters." He says while sliding his eyes to Naruto slowly. "They will try to intrude, and you will freeze to second death."

"Fine." Naruto says after a few moments of contemplation. This was his turf to freeze, his turf only. Then it hits him.  
"What's yours?" Naruto asks. He forgot what his unwanted companion was or even is. Winters seem to all be the same.

"It's Chinter." He says calmly. Chinter turned to the stiff boy and looked at his features. He reached over with his hand, and began to peal away the frost and ice.

"What was your story, again?" Naruto replied, not bothering to swat away the hand that pealed off his splintering hide.

"…" Chinter paused, and didn't answer for a little bit. "I don't remember." Chinter frowned as he tried to pluck out the memories from his mind. "Bits and pieces, but like icicles. Until they grow, they aren't there."

"I see." Naruto murmured. He couldn't see how Chinter forgot his own past; Naruto's was strong enough to remember.

He never stopped thinking about it.

"You're so stiff and bitter." Chinter said as he tugged away a piece of ice from Narutos eyelids, a moment of pause and his eyes opened wider. "That would be a good name for you." Chinter said and pulled away.

Naruto looked at him, with much more fluidity than before.

"What?"

Chinter stood up and began to walk away. The snow seemed to get thicker and thicker around the white-clad figure until he looked back.

"Crispin."

And then, he was gone with the snow. Naruto turned back slowly, scanning the area. He closed his eyes and began to go back into the hibernation-like mode. Thinking; weighing his options.

If he didn't have a name, then other creatures would take this place, because it belonged to no one, as of yet. He would die soon unless he moved nonstop.  
If he took this name, there was a chance he would never care again.

Naruto looked over the small town and saw the point of interest, where he died. His eyes narrowed and became slits of blue.  
In this world, there was no feeling, no care. It would make him no different if he became something… similar.

He growled and shards of ice grew from his skin, sprouting and twisting like tree roots. Naruto turned forced away the ice as the wind picked up.  
The ice cracked and collapsed around him, creating a circle of bitter and jagged edges.

"Crispin." Naruto looked up at the sky as the name rolled off of his lips, difficult to say at first, but he would understand. "I rather like that name."  
Naruto quaked as the feeling of anew crashed though his being and pulled at his mind.

He shivers as the sensations gradually faded and went away. He felt like could become a snowflake, or an icicle. All he knows was that he became a winter, something unique and occasional.

He knows now, he is not the same person, not the same boy anymore. He's something new.

Crispin stood up effortlessly. He smiled and began to crumble into the shape of the wind.

The air became colder.

0o0o

Yes, Naruto is dead.  
Yes, Chinter is an OC.

No, there will be no relationship between the two.

Yes, I will explain some things in the later chapters.'

No, I am not feeling much better about my personal life.

Yes, this is a jumparound story.

Writing about winter is something special. You never get to experience anything like it until you have to write around snapping tendons and muscles.

I changed Narutos name, but he will still refer to himself as Naruto.

If you can guess what Crispin (Naruto) and Chinter are before chapter 3-4, congratulations, you know your monsters.


	2. A winter

An: I feel horrible.

o0o0o

He sees them, going about their daily life.

Humans, people who are living and well. They scatter and scuttle, talking gibberish about how much they love the snow and how it never came that often.

Crispin scowled at them. How could they love winter? If they knew how bad it was going to be, they would be huddling in their homes and clearing the aisles in every store that sold food. He planned on starving and halting everyone in their tracks.

They hadn't even found Narutos body, yet.

Although the incredibly selfish side of him, hated them all for not looking around and asking; "Where is Naruto?" Crispin snarled and bit his lip and a flurry of wind filled with shards of ice crashed into his back, impaling tiny fragements in his back.

They hadn't even bothered to ask why Naruto didn't show up for school in the past two days.

Even if they had hurt and betrayed him on the day of his death, he still wanted them to care. He still relied on his sorry excuse of friends to worry and care for his long dead body. He wished they hadn't smirked at his first day away from the school, he wished there had been a small amount of regret.

But there wasn't.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was more angry at them for leaving him in humiliation...

Or he was more disgusted with himself for actually caring and relying on those sick and spiteful people.

Crispin made a fist and lifted it to his face, ice crackling and snapping, cutting into his fragile human-like body. He snarled and slammed his fist into the roof of the building.

Snow that had been collecting shook and parted before it fell on some moronic person.

Crispin smiled after he released that tiny piece of anger that spilled from his hull. He lifted his fist slowly, the knuckles are cracked and shattered, all connecting ligaments have split and rivered over themselves. It hurts to pry his shattered bones open, but he doesn't care anymore. He has power, power to exact some form of revenge on these sick people he dared friends.

Although, Naruto hesitated. He had good memories with them, even if they were few and somewhere in his mind, he could find Some form of happiness in the cavern of his mind.

"No." Crispin said with his lips ripping as he pealed them back in a snarl. Wind began swirling and whiping in the skies above. The air bent and curled at Crispins commands, he began to suck any form of water away from the air.

Crispin and his entire body disintegrated into snowflakes. He shot skyward and dragged the small water droplets, coaxing them with whispers and gentle tugs. They begin to freeze as the six sided prism spoken of in books.

The wind halts, and his work is complete. He stops moving, and begins to fall with his tiny pieces of art. He lets the wind cushion his fall, not quite floating or falling, just descending at his own pace.

He lands on the sidewalk, the top of an umbrella, the road. Everywhere, and he's pushed and moved by the people in the area.

He begins to regroup as a being, when a cry rings out.

It's shrill and harsh.

"So they know." Naruto said as a voice of the wind, and the sirens began to crowd around a faraway back alley.

Sone one was murdered, they said.

o0o0o0o

Okay, let me get this pointed out and clear.

This has nothing to do with Jack Frost from Legend of The Guardians, this idea stems from a certain My Little Pony episode. If you know it, brilliant for you.

Chinters name is actually a dubstep song by Klaypex (feat Siria Kay(?)) called Chinters Will.


	3. A rage

AN: You know that feeling you get when you could slice open an apple, and get a slight enjoyment because you didn't cut yourself? I feel somewhat like that, but cutting open the apple just for the sake of cutting and slicing.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Attempted Rape, Mild description of gore.

0o0o0o

A simple hoodie, torn jeans, and shoes of a simple brand.

That's what Naruto was wearing.

Since accepting his name, them finding out about the murder, and investigation going underway, he was much happier. He didnt know exactly why, but it satisfied him nonetheless.

After some toying with the looks, he could make himself look like a normal human being. He liked to walk in the snow, see his creations litter the ground and every bare surface.

But he was not happy.

An intense sensation of depravation and emptiness clawed at his stomach. He craved something inside besides the food and water. He craved people.

Not in the cannibalistic way that Chinter spoke of, yet. But he craved being with people, he craved their attention. It was like in the times when he was alive, he had learned to control this feeling of lonliness. But now it was like he was experiencing the pain tenfold.

A simple stride on the sidewalks, to calm his nerves. He had his hood off and his head dipped low, snow collecting on his icy head.

He passed under a streetlight, if anyone saw him correctly, they would notice the way his skin had a slight sheen and glimmer to it. But no one sees these things, so they pass along.

A few bigger buildings are now in his line of vision, if he keeps walking, he'll get to the end, and turn back into a fragment of ice.

He walks a bit further, talking in the lights that thaw his form ever so slightly, taking in their dim glow. The hurried speech and scatter of the other people is a remedy for the silence.

A sudden sound, directed at him, tugs him away from his meditation. A clunkety car, with a smell of fast food crosses his nose. They're going way too fast to be considered safe.

Naruto takes his hands out of his pockets and places them at his sides, swaying slightly. The car is too fast, it'll kill someone. Not that he cares too much, it's his kill, no one elses. The driver gradually beging to lose control of the car.

Naruto drifted the water in the air to the car, he didn't need to see it, his guesses weren't off. He slide the vapor into the rotors, and froze them. Of course, inertia comes into play here, along with the friction of the rotors and wheels.

He flinched when the heat, that horrible heat came into contact with his delicate tendrils of ice. Gritting his teeth, he forced the tempterature to drop five degrees, he sucked the water vapors out of the ground and snaked them into the car motor, wheels, and began freezing the gas within the tank. The car came to a stop, luckily.

It stopped several meters away from Crispin. Naruto rocked on his feet until he was facing the car. He fixed it with an indifferent gaze and remained motionless, idiotic person.

The person stumbled out of the car, and Naruto recognized his face.

An older man, thirty-two would be his best guess, friend of Jiraiya, His name is Haisha.

Haisha is, a loser in most basic terms. Inteligent individual, manipulative, but a horrible person. He HAD a family, but he was increasingly abusive to both wife and daughter. They left the country, Naruto wouldn't blame them. They were very nice people, like his Konohamaru, a little sibling.

The man was leaching off of his mother, stayed home playing videogames, didn't have a job. Lots of people reject him for these reasons, Naruto was generally nice to everyonr, so Haisha began attaching himself to the teen.

A month prior to bis death, Haisha had given Naruto these vibes that... Made him want to run far away, like the yucky sensation one would get from being around a creep. Haisha had that feeling, and Naruto could guess very well what Haisha wanted.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto didn't move, he was itching to correct the man, that wasn't his real name anymore.

Haisha jogged over to Crispin, his bodily shape... is like a triangle, he has a belly from sitting and playing games for years, while his wife went on and worked. If Crispin was still human, a thick and sour taste would've clogged his throat.

"I saw you and had to stop!" Said the overly enthusiastic man. "It's really cold, there's snow on your hair, and you smell like apple cider." He said while rocking on his heels.

"I do?" Crispin said. That was new, he didn't know humans could smell his scent.

"Yeah. Hey listen," Haisha said and bent over slightly, placing his hand on Narutos shoulder, his voice dropping a few octaves. "It's really cold here and I uh, think you should go inside somewhere. Did you get kicked out of your apartment?"

Crispin isn't sure if he should smile, because all the signs of "predator!" Are screaming at him loud and clear, and the fragments of his human remains are screaming at him to RUN.

But he isn't afraid anymore.

"Something like that." Naruto replied calmly. A sick plan strikes in his head like a grating match.

"Oh!" Haisha is trying to hide that satifactory grin, a sign that things are going his way, for now. "Would you wanna crash at my place?"

Naruto tilts his head to the side, like a human would, thinking. He knows it's stimulating the elder. "Sure."

"Alright!" Haisha says and tries to hide that swelling bubble of glee. "Get in the car!"

Naruto nods and Haisha begins jogging back to the car. Naruto turns his head in the opposite direction and sees a younger teen girl, she's quaking in either cold or fear. She clearly knows what's going on, but can't seem to find her voice.

Crispin smiles devilishly at her, winks, then extends his arm as ice crystals begin growing off his skin. She covers her mouth, and runs.

Naruto turns back around and finds himself grinning as he thaws the frozen gas and wheels. The car chugs to life and begins roving foreward. It stops at Narutos side, he opens the car door with shaking glee.

He gets inside and feels the temperature, just to humiliate Haisha, he freezes the many things that allow hot air to flow through the car. Haisha frowns, his eyebrows crunch in worry, Naruto just smirks.

"It was working before..." Haisha grumbles, and looks at Naruto apologetically. "Sorry."

"Hm." Naruto lets out a soft grunt, leaving the predator to worry if it was bad or good.

The drive is silent, exiting the immediate city to a much more secluded neighborhood, it looked nice and safe. Snow layering the grass and mailboxes, ice patterned window panes.

Haisha parked the car at a home Naruto assumed it was something given to him by his mother, brat. Naruto exited the car as Haisha clicked the car locked and opened the door, letting Naruto in the house first.

'Too warm.' Are Crispins first thoughts. Even if he left the heater off in his period of leave, it would've still been too heated.

He began gropping for all the water droplets vapor in the air, taking each and every tiny piece and making them colder. All acomplished in the time for Haisha to close and lock the door behind him.

Crispin flicked on the lights and observed the cluttered living room. The multitude of bright and medium tones in the wrappers burns his eyes. Lazy peice of junk.

"Sorry, it's a little messy." Haisha says, seemingly preturbed. "Do want anything to eat? Drink? Something you wanna do?" Haisha says after Naruto blinks a couple times at the mess.

"I'll take some water, if you don't mind." As expected, Haisha waited on him, and observed as a spare droplet of water trailed around Narutos cheek. Naruto relished in the sensation of water sifting in stomach. His body immediatly began registering that as something good, and oh it was.

Haisha began doing something else, his next 'trick'. "Is there anything else you want to do before you crash?"

Naruto sighed and looked upward in an attempt to mock thoughtfulnes. He knew that Haisha wanted him to sleep as soon as possible. "How about a movie?"

Haishas mouth went slack for a few moments, but was replaced by a smile. "Sure, my pick?"

"Fine by me." Naruto watched as Haisha scrambled to pick a movie and insert it into the slot. Naruto soundlessly drifted toward the couch when he clicked "Play".

The movie was full of stupid cheese and crap Naruto couldn't belive this passer off as 'high quality'.

Around thirty minutes into the movie, a click and the screen froze. "It's too cold, I'm gonna go turn on the heater." Haisha said, but wouldn't look at Naruto. Crispin giggled on the inside.

A few footsteps and a couple beeps later, the sound of a gun clicking snaps Naruto into awareness.

"Don't move." Haisha said very lowly. He walked around the smaller teen, gun held at his head. Naruto bravely stared at the gaping hole of the gun, his head is hollow after all. Haisha began wordlessly hovering himself over the teen, gun still rotating over the skull. "I'll shoot if you don't obey."

Naruto chuckles at the man, pot belly gracing his flat stomach. "You trust me with this game, right?" Haisha asks.

Naruto begins laughing louder when that hand begins to reach for his belt. Naruto snaps his hand out to the wrist at breakneck speed, his free hand shoots up and snatches the gun, knocking it aside like he was taught.

Haisha didn't have the time to react, he expected a loner like Naruto to obey at the first sign of affection. Naruto grabbed Haisha by the neck and tossed the man to the ground, then yanked off that ugly sweater. He straddled Haisha, one kneed firmly imbedded in that gut, forcing the air out.

"How dare you?" Naruto whispers to the shell-shocked man. He gets closer, leaning in so Haisha can see the sudden appearance of ice crystals on his face.

"HOW MOTHERFUCKIN' DARE YOU?" Naruto screams into Haishas face, who cringes in fear and confusion at the ice that cracks and breaks on Crispins face.

"You had a chance! YOU HAD A FAMILY! But you threw them away for a life of laziness! And now...AND FUCKIN' NOW! YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY THAT ONE THING THAT ONLY I DESERVE TO GIVE!" Naruto grabbed the exposed skin on the mans chest with both hands, fisted the skin, and pulled.

Haisha tried to stop Naruto, as the skin stretched and ripped like paper under the bitter creatures grasp. Blood beaded and streamed down the new wound. Haisha screamed and Naruto planted all fingers into the mans face and yanked, grisle and blood streaming out of the slices of flesh.

"But..I thought you liked me.." Haisha said as soon as he could speak. "I thought you trusted me?"

Naruto shook with rage, his teeth flashed in a low growl of fury.

"You thought I trusted you?" Naruto whispered shakily and brought the mans skull close to his own.

**"MOTHERFUCKER, YOU THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU?"** Naruto screamed, his voice taking on a deeper octave from the strain, as if pulled from the bottom of his throat. He slammed Haishas head into the floor, splitting the skin. "YOU BEAT YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER, AND YOU THINK _I TRUSTED YOU?"  
_ "I CAN KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed and icicles began sprouting and gnarling from Narutos limbs.

"Please..." Haisha cowed.

"**Please?... MOTHERFUCKER YOU DON'T GET A SECOND CHANCE, Y'KNOW WHAT THEY SAY,"** Naruto ripped an icicle from his arm, flesh coming off in bits. He dragged the ice down Haishas leg and stopped, hovering it over the kneecap.

**"WHAT GOES AROUND, COMES AROUND."**

He shoved the ice through the sinew, joint, cartilage, bones, everything. It sounds like Styrofoam, squeaking and shrill, like getting your lip pierced, or chewing too far in your cheek. **"YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOURE GETTIN', MOTHERFUCKER."**

Naruto grabbed the mans skull, lifting the teary-eyed slob closer, so he can hear. "And then...You try to get back that piece of your wife, in another person you don't deserve."

"What's happened to you, Naruto?" The man says, voice shaking and tears falling openly, Naruto growls and starts shaking, wrenching the icicle left and right, Haisha screams.

"That's not my name anymore..." Crispin whispers, and then lets out a guttural raging roar.** "IT'S CRISPIN, MOTHERFUCKER. CRISPIN."** Snow begins falling and blizzarding in the room. Icicles branch off of every surface and the walls begin cracking.  
Crispin starts whispering to Haisha, over and over, "got it? got it?" In a manic-driven rage. He shoves his hand into the scarred mans pocket, fishing out his phone. His fingers, covered in ice, clumsily tap '_emergency call_' and press the buttons on the keypad '_911_'.

"911, what's the emergency?" A womans voice came through, tired and patient.

Crispin smirked, and used his abilities to their finest. "Please, help me. I was just assaulted by an older man." Out came the voice of a small boy, maybe eight. Haishas jaw dropped and shook in horror.

"Where is your location?" She was much more aware now.

"The street on..um Dakumo..? I think...His house has a tree that flowers come out on every year."

"I know where you are, we'll send help right away." And then, she hung up.

"Haisha, Haisha, you could've had it all. You could've had a great job, living and loving your family. But they're gone and away because you spent too much time on the computer, playing games." Crispin stood up and kicked the scum. "While your wife went working, for both of you."

"I'll admit, I was cheering when you said you landed a job." Naruto snapped his fingers and the room temperature dropped. "But you threw it away, because of the way they treated you."  
The sound of hooves clopping filled the house from the other side.  
"How do you think I feel? People hate me because I was the cause of loss, on my birthday. You have it so much easier, scumbag."

An axis deer entered the living room, its hide was made of crippled ice shards, giving it a glittering appearance. It looked at Naruto, cocking its head in question. Naruto waggled his fingers, and the ears snapped to attention.  
"Be a child." Naruto said.

The animals body exploded into a million shards, but stopped short at a few inches of its core, the pieces twisted and twitched, reforming themselves into a child-like figure. The ice-child waddled to Naruto, the eyes asking for approval. Naruto smiled, and waved his hand over the figure.  
Clear ice became colors, shards and poking pieces smoothed and reformed into soft skin. Naruto graced his fingers over the head, making sure to give it an impression of himself.  
"When they ask you if you did it, I want you to say "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze did it. Not Crispin, Naruto Uzumaki."" The replica looked straight up and nodded. Crispin stood up and walked back to the bleeding man. "I'm sure they'll patch you up and send you to the prison for insane people, it's where you need to be, so you can't hurt people anymore." Crispin sighed.  
He bent over and grabbed the impaling icicle. He yanked it out and Haisha shook in fear. Naruto paced over to the wall that they would first see when they walked in and wrote, in scattered and almost Zalgofied print.

ARE YOU COLD? ?

With that, Naruto directed the replica where to stand and told him to cry. Crispin replaced the icicle where it was originally and exited in a flurry of snow.

It took several minutes more for the law to show up, they entered with guns and weapons ready to kill and disarm. They nearly puked and all gasped in shock when they saw the scene at its fullest.

Ice covered every inch of the room and snow powdered every surface, built into little hills. It was colder inside than outside.  
A woman with red hair brought her hand to her mouth at the sight of the dissembled man. Haisha reached out an arm, shaking and whispered "Help me." She ran over and reached for her device, screaming into the mic "We need an ambulance right away, I repeat RIGHT AWAY." She ordered the others to examine any details and findings, when she saw a small child, huddled in the corner.

She tenderly reached out her her hand to the sniffing child. "What's your name, I know this is scary, but you have to tell us what happened." She pulled away a few stray hairs and he lifted his head to reveal brilliant blue orbs.

"I-I'm..Aisu." He sniffed and she furrowed her eyebrows, that was odd. She waved to one of her subordinates to listen and take notes. The child sniffed before continuing.

"H-He wasn't able to do anything, but it scared me..And then he came to my rescue." Aisu clutched his shirt that had a few splots of red. He shivered.

"Who saved you?" She leaned foreward, she didn't think that someone would do so much damage to a child. It'd been a long time since she had seen a scene so grisly.

"Naruto...His name was Naruto Uzumaki...Nami..something." He wiped away his tears and went on, despite the sudden confusion on her face. "He saved me."

"..." She looked at her subordinate, who also knew of the murder from the few days ago. It wasn't plausible.

Naruto died several days ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I feel...SO MUCH BETTER NOW.

Ah, you have no idea. An angry author makes for a scary tale

Haisha was the first translation for "Loser" Aisu is a way to say "Ice".

All will be explained the more the plot thickens...


	4. Chapter 1

AN: I feel loads better, and incase you're all wondering about my other stories, I started working on chapter 10 of Two Foxes ;P.

0o0o0o0o

Her name is Karin. She is the woman that encountered Aisu at the scene.  
She was young, having obtained her degree very early in life because of her peculiar teacher. She had seen several cases, went through many grisly encounters.

But none of them had that chill and uncomfortable air as this one did.

Aisu was a very strange child. He used large words, and often looked out the windows, eyeing the trees, especially. He was often fanning himself as if it was too hot for him. His shirt was a pale greenish yellow, faded and stained with dirt. His pants were too short for this kind of weather.  
And his eyes were so... blue.

He used words that children should not know, and his whole appearance and attitude seemed... hollow.  
No matter how shakily he had cried to her about how scary that man was, Karins instincts told her that there was something very off about this child. He seemed to stare at her when she talked, his eyes grew duller with every passing second.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but your answer just isn't plausible." She paused to see if he knew the word, he glared at her again. "He couldn't have saved you, it isn't right." He glowered at her childishly and grabbed the edges of his chair.

"He did! He saved me, I know he did!" Aisu said louder this time, shaking his head. As if trying to make her SEE that this was true.

"Aisu..." Karin took off her glasses and fisted her fringe. "I don't know how to convince you otherwise, then telling you why." She reached into her desk and opened a drawer, taking out a script of paper. "Naruto...he died a few days ago. He was murdered."

Aisus eyebrows shot up and he seemed a bit taken aback by this. His childish form stiffened and he shook his head. "He saved me, his name is Naruto!" Karin took his actions as a sign of something strange, but shoved them off to the side.  
She was having a hard time. He told everyone that it was Naruto, and there was no stopping him. Everyone else didn't seem to have the guts to tell Aisu the truth. Frowning, she decided to play psychiatrist.  
"Okay, why do you say that?"

"Because, he was there, he came and stopped that man from doing yucky things to me. He was so nice to me, he was so kind, he promised me that I would be happy." Aisu said and his posture grew defensive. Karin bit her lip, this was...strange.  
What this child spoke of, he made it seem like it was Naruto was a more malevolent force than Haisha.

"Honey... Are you sure that Naruto is such a nice person? He made sure that Haisha will never walk again." Aisus small head slightly went backward and tilted.

"..."

"He saved me!" Aisu suddenly yelled and jumped out of his chair. Grabbing onto the edge of her desk, he reached for the papers. She pulled them back. "He saved me, he made sure that man will never harm anyone else again! Naruto is a nice man!" Aisu glared at her when she didn't hand over the file. Karin hadn't even looked at it herself yet, she'd heard it was an ominous scene.  
She rubbed her temples, even when she played along, Aisu wouldn't give up.

"Okay... Alright. I think that's enough. I'll take you back to your room." She stood up and motioned for the defensive child to follow, he did so, hesitantly.

Aisu didn't want to see his mother, he said she was also a bad person and broke out in tears when they asked about it. This whole crime was completely stressful, and none of it made any sense. Aisu wouldn't tell them who his mother was, and... she hadn't checked any of the schools for this boy. She flipped out her small notebook and made note of it.  
She guided him to the rooms that they kept for anyone who might've lost their home, or simply didn't have a safe place to stay.

Karin shivered when she entered the room. It was so cold, she reached toward the switch and knocked the temperature up. Aisu, from the corner of her eye, glared at her. When she faced him, he went back to that empty, hollow stare.  
She kneeled down in front of him and took out her notebook.

"I have one more question to ask you, Aisu." The boy glowered at her but folded his arms, nonetheless.

"Is it about Naruto?" He said with a grimace.

"No..." She glanced over to the side and looked back at him. "What school do you go to?"

Aisus face lit up, but descended into a scowl. "What school did I go to...?" Karins eyebrows knitted in confusion. _'Did?'_ That was odd, maybe he just was talking oddly..

"I used to go to...uhmm Batou Elementary! Yeah!" Karin frowned again. That was several towns away, and she wasn't even sure if he was thinking correctly...after seeing the icicle and all.

She scribbled down the school anyway, she was certain that Aisu was delirious. Maybe... "Thank you, please get some rest." Karin said and tucked away her little notebook. She watched as Aisu climbed into bed, she left the room and closed the door.  
Karin groaned and clutched her head. She had NEVER seen a case like this. She herself didn't believe in ghosts, so that was already an outcast of an idea. But he was mentioning things about someone who had just died a couple days ago.

Karin made her way to her desk and flopped into the chair. There was something about that child that drained her, she couldn't explain it. Like being sapped and snared from all mental health. She didn't really want to focus on the case right now, even if it was her job, and she was only here because of her teacher.  
Aisu was... a problem child.

In an attempt for something to do, she organized her desk. If she was to put her all in this case, she'd have to get focused.  
This whole case, just tugged her into a state of exhaustion.

"So, did you get anything out of him?" An annoying voice rang through her psyche. Suigetsu.

"I managed to get out where he went to school, but that's about it." She said exasperatedly. Suigetsu began to say something. "Suigetsu, there's something weird about this. I-"

"Why, yes," Suigetsu interrupted. "That kid gave me the creeps, we've all had a good look at him. He says the same thing over and over." Suigetsu was also someone of her teachers. Karin couldn't belive he'd managed to cut the rope, but he did.

"Here. You work on this, have all of that Naruto guys files, I ain't touching this."

"Gee, thanks." Karin said and rolled her eyes. She didn't get a chance to say much more, Suigetsu disappeared behind the corner yelling 'later'.

Karin grumbled and slowly opened the files. A feeling of dread and shock went through her bones when she saw the images.  
His eyes were gouged out along with his intestines, pink and red scatter the area around his abdomen. Frost delicately lines his cheekbones, preserving its eyeless shock and absolute agony engraved on his face. Hollow sockets gaped at her and beckoned her to stare for all time.  
She wrenched herself away and forced her eyes to make out the writing off to the side.

_Victim: Naruto Uzumaki.  
Age: 17-18  
School: Konoha Gauken  
Place of Death: Sakuto South Street, back alley of Hamori Fabrics.  
Type of Death: Gunshot to the head and lungs. Mutilated horribly  
Investigators Notes:_

_"He was shot and slowly bled out for a while, then later his entrails were torn out with what seems to be hands. There are no knife incisions, no weapons at all. I really can't tell you much more. I'll continue investigation with the results of the autopsy."_

Investigation is still going underway.

Karin leaned back in her seat, letting all that information soak in. There's no possible way he could've helped Aisu, he was dead. Even she could see that Haishas wounds were fresh and oozing.  
She grumbled to herself about how maybe there was another Naruto in this small town, or maybe in another town close by that knew Aisu. Sighing, she took out the notebook and roused her sleeping computer.  
Karin had access to the files, she should anyway.

She went into the file sector of her computer and typed in "_Batou Elementary_". The school popped up and she clicked on it, an assortment of file groups showed up.  
Karin had taken the time to obtain every file of the school she could grasp.  
She typed in the search-bar "_AISU_".  
Nothing came up. No name, no surname, no records. She frowned again. Karin re-typed the name and watched as a bland 'No Records Found' greeted her. There was something off about all of it, and she didn't like it.

Karin gathered up all of her supplies and began to make her trek outside. Maybe she'd get a little bit more information from Haisha, the man surely was in the hospital, being stabilized and worked on.

That was her next stop.

* * *

So yes, much shorter than the prior chapters. But I'm setting up some information that will allow you to question Aisu and Narutos relationship.  
Also, I hate when OCs are used in fanfiction to pair of with the main cast, I try to avoid all of that mess. If I use OCs, it means that I can't really find a good character to fit the role of what is needed.  
So, anyway... herp derp bye.

~MonoChro


	5. Chapter 2

This chapter..is..mahgisjsj

* * *

Sasuke had been doing his work, filling in the regular 'is it A. B. C. D.' questions,  
when his voice was paged over the intercom.

"Sasuke Uchiha, come to the office, Sasuke Uchiha, to the office." Sasuke frowned, his brother wasn't supposed to pick him up today. He sat up calmly, flipping his paper over so miserable dimwits like-  
wait.  
Oh.  
Naruto hadn't shown up to the school in around a week, Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto actually sulking and closed the door.

Come to think of it, the weather had been acting funny.  
It didn't snow until much, much later this month. And even when it did, the fall was very light.  
But this time, snow rested as high as a foot, since he last check, and was still falling.

He stuffed the thought into the back of his head, and continued walking down the hallways, eyeing the light that gave the whole school a monochrome color.  
Sasuke took two more rights and found himself opening the door to the office.  
He was expecting a congratulations, or maybe a hammering from Tsuande. Speaking of hammering, maybe even his brother would give him a lecture. The elder had been rather down the past week or so, eyeing Sasuke with explicit disappointment, which Sasuke would merrily ignore.

What he did see in the office, was none of these things.  
His loony teacher for the degree, and best detective around, Orochimaru.

Sasuke folded his arms and stared the man down.  
"What are you doing here? I thought my first case would be after graduating." Not a 'hello'. Nope, we get down to business here rather quickly.

"True, I did say that." Orochimaru said nonchalantly, reaching out for a manila folder on the chair. "Notice how there's no receptionist. I have something very special to ask you."

"..."  
Sasuke watched as Orochimaru fiddled with the edge of the folder, not letting him see the title.

"This case is very special, I think you'd enjoy it. Considering the news I heard about you and your little posse..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, so he knew.  
Information of his favorite pupil seemed to be getting around rather quickly...  
Orochimaru handed the manila folder to Sasuke, making sure that he couldn't see the title. Sasuke gave his teacher a stiff look and carefully took that folder.  
He flipped it over, eyeing the bold print.

"**Naruto Uzumaki**"

Sasuke rose a brow and tinkered with the metal opening. "Whatever that idiot did, I don't want any part of it." Sasuke said and handed the folder back to Orochimaru.  
The elder man smiled widely.

"He shouldn't be doing much anymore, come now, you haven't seen the insides yet." Orochimaru said before smiling ever bigger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation. If the man wouldn't leave the topic alone, he guessed he'd HAVE to look at it.  
He opened the folder all the way and pulled out another folder, one for keeping pieces of evidence. Sasuke was rapidly assuming that Naruto had pulled some high quality prank and it blew something up.  
He flipped open the first page.

Eyeless, insides nowhere to be seen, and all shades of red scattered along his ex-friends body. Sasukes eyes widened as he read the notes.  
He flipped through the rest of what things they'd managed to stake up.  
How?  
Naruto wouldn't just quit life because his friends had given up on him, if anything, he'd do his best to get them back.  
Two gunshots... And all THAT.

"They haven't identified the killers, in case you were wondering." Orochimaru said and looked at his nails.

"Why're you showing this to me?" Sasuke said and shook the papers.

"One must not be left in the dark, Sasuke. It was only a matter of time, did your brother not tell you?"  
Itachi knew?

"Yes. He knew, Itachi isn't too pleased with how you all treated him, he actually liked Naruto. Had the two met on better circumstances, things might've been different for you. Anyway, will you take this case? How nice it would look on your resume."

Sasuke looked down at the notes again. He was washing down the thick regret and self-hate by the kegs. Naruto was DEAD.  
Dead as in, never.  
That's what death is. A never. Never see those blue eyes so elegantly ripped out of the socket with pink flesh cords behind them. Never again would he eat that ramen, never again would Naruto make them laugh, not with the agony carved on his cheeks and lips, flesh stretched raw.  
Sasuke closed the folder.

"Do I have a team?" Sasuke said and shakily put the folder back into the first.

"Remember that trio whom you picked yourself?" Orochimaru said casually, a smile engraved on his face. Surely Sasuke was experiencing all flavors of emotions that come with death.

"Good." Sasuke said and shook his head up and down. "When can I meet them?"

"Right now if you're up for it? Or we can wait till after school?" Sasuke remained silent, he weighed the options. Get good grades, meet team.  
Granted, the schoolwork was simple enough.  
The tale of his ex-friend was intriguing, a serial killer, perhaps?

Sasuke shook his head. "It can wait. I'll stay." His lips were pursed in a way that denied his curiosity, he tucked the files back in the manila folder. "I'll keep the information on the low..." He added rather pointlessly.

"Certainly." Orochimaru smiled and added. "Come to the building at four thirty, I don't care how you get there."

Sasuke nodded and exited.  
But he wasn't calm.  
While he walked, he was already trying to figure out who would have it out for the blond. Sure he knew of the pranks and how utterly irritated they'd made people, but no prank had been vile enough to cause murder.  
He could really think of any explanation to why someone would rip out his eyes, or slice open his stomach.  
Sasuke couldn't even put together a list of suspects, not with how sudden the murder was.

He paid no mind to the curious stares on the manila folder, which he carefully hid the title of and shoved the thing into his locker, it was for after school. Sasuke shook his head, stuffing down the thoughts of regret with a needled ball and chain.  
And how did his brother know?

Sasuke entered the class, moving to his seat and forcing his attention on the A. B. C. or D. questions.  
Itachi had his reasoning for not speaking. He had to know.  
Whatever.  
His only goal was to solve this case, that is all.

The snow came down even thicker.

* * *

TBC  
So... yeah...  
I don't feel like I answered any questions. And I didn't.  
Apologies.  
I cant say if there will be anymore Naruto-centered chapters in the future but... maybe.


End file.
